Stars
by Breezy Mist
Summary: After being attacked by a mysterious creature, Twilight worries for her friends' safety and her own. Pinkie Pie receives a gift from a certain somepony. Rainbow is a mother-to-be. Crossover with an original story. A few years after the show. Rated K Plus for violence and Rainbow being Rainbow.


"Spike, get the carrotdogs and sapphires Rarity got you!" Twilight yelled from her room in her castle. "Spike! Can you hear me?" Twilight sighed and muttered something under her breath. She went down the hallway into his room.

"Spike, we have to go to the-" Twilight saw that Spike was in bed. "Spike!" She yelled as she grabbed the blanket with her magic and ripped it off the bed.

"Huh? Rarity?" Spike muttered as he awoke.

"We have to go to the picnic, and here you are, sleeping-!" Twilight was interrupted by his snoring. She grunted.

"Spike!" She screamed as she pulled his ear.

"Ow! Do you have to keep doing that?" He said as he rubbed the said ear. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well, you keep acting like one! Now, come on," Twilight and an annoyed Spike went to the kitchen to get food for the picnic.

As soon as they got to the kitchen, Twilight told Spike to get the food she asked for earlier.

"Alright," Spike opened the cold box they installed, and grabbed the carrots, ketchup, mustard, relish, and sapphires. Next, he looked in the pantry for the carrotdog bread buns. He hummed a popular love song while he did so. Twilight hated it; however, she knew Spike was in love, while she was still in the process of falling in love.

"Uh, hey, Twilight?" Spike called.

"Yes?" Twilight turned to where he was.

"Where's the carrotdog buns?"

"Look on the second shelf from the top."

"I looked there."Spike rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Twilight looked at the shelf. It was unnaturally dark. "Uh, Spike?"

The dark started to grow green reptilian eyes and a fanged snake-like mouth.

"Yeah?" Spike looked terrified.

"Do you see what I see?" Twilight started walking away.

"I...think so?"

The darkness jumped at Twilight, who defended herself with a magic shield. The darkness, or a black smoke snake, crashed into the shield, and Twilight felt proud that she dazed the creature.

However, it latched onto the magic shield with it's fangs and started eating it.

"What the-?" Twilight started. The snake whipped her face and she fell to the ground.

Spike, who stood dazed, shook out the fear, and roared. He blew fire towards the snake.

Unfortunately, the snake stared at him, angrily.

"Don't you know, Young Dragon?" The creature hissed sharply. "Fire creates more smoke!"

Spike watched with terror as the snake grew twice as big as it was. He gulped. The snake whipped Spike across the face in the same way he did it to Twilight. Spike only winced. He started throwing clawed punches.

The snake dodged most of them, but Spike still managed to punch it a few times. As he grew tired and slower, the snake whipped it's tail across Spike's eye. He screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

Meanwhile, Twilight awoke from her unconsciousness, and slowly looked up. Spike was whipped in the eye. Twilight fumed with anger. Twilight tried to get up. Weakly, she succeeded. Twilight used her wings to catapult herself into the air. She aimed and shot a strong blast towards the snake.

The snake dodged the blast. And, for a moment, everything felt like it was in slow-motion. The snake flew towards Twilight and, before she could react, it bit her horn.

Twilight screamed and fell to the ground with pain. The snake smiled to itself.

"I'll be back!" It spat as it flew out the castle.

Spike got up weakly and ran to Twilight. Twilight rubbed her head and felt a sharp pain.

"Twilight, are you okay?" He shook her.

"Yeah, but it hurts," She looked at him in the eyes. Spike and Twilight gasped with horror simultaneously.

"Your horn...the tip is black!"

"Forget that! Your eye! Wait, what?" Twilight looked at her reflection on the crystal wall. "What is this? I've never seen anything like it!"

"I'd wear a hat to the picnic."

"B-b-but, we don't know if touching it could make it worse! What if it's an infection? What if it hurts anything it touches? What if-?" Spike covered her mouth.

"Whatever it is, I know you can figure it out. For now, we need to see our friends."

Twilight breathed heavily. She couldn't stop thinking about what the snake said, 'I'll be back!' What did it mean? Why would it leave when it had the upper hoof? Twilight finally told herself that she could figure it out later, and she turned to Spike.

"...Alright, give me a hat," Spike grabbed a winter hat from the closet in the hallway. He gave to her, and she tried to pick it up with her magic, but instead of pulling it toward her it was pushed toward Spike's face.

"Ow," Spike murmured.

"I hope I didn't make your eye worse!" She cried.

"I'm fine," Spike reassured.

"Alright," Twilight kept trying to use her levitation magic, but it didn't work. Finally, Twilight gave up.

"Okay, obviously, this isn't working. So, can you fasten the hat onto my head, Spike?" Twilight sighed. Spike used his claws to wrap the hat around her ears and horn.

"How's that?" Spike asked.

"Better, but I probably look ridiculous, don't I?"

Spike chuckled.

Twilight paused for a moment. "Why didn't my magic work? Is this mark some sort of disease? I've never read about it."

"Here we go...," Spike rolled his eyes as Twilight pondered. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, "Twilight, I found the carrotdog buns. Let's go."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Twilight took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Spike smiled.

"But you aren't!" Twilight realized. She'd been so worried about the previous minutes, she had forgotten about Spike's eye.

Spike groaned with annoyance.

"Let me take care of that," Twilight offered.

Author's Note:

That was my first action scene!

I except reviews.


End file.
